Peso meets the Teletubbies
by Bird6490
Summary: This is actually a crossover of Teletubbies and Octonauts.Peso gets sent to Teletubby Land and makes friends with the Teletubbies.Will Captain Barnacles and the Octonauts be able to find Peso?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Lost in Teletubby Land

It was a gorgeous day in the sea and a penguin named Peso was taking care of his new patient. "It hurts right here" the crab patient pointed. "You need a bandage" Peso said. He bandaged the crab's claw fast like he always does wrapping bandages. "Good as new" Peso said. "It feels much better, thanks Peso" the crab said. The crab walked away. Peso called the ship that he lives in called the Octopod. "Captain the patient's claw feels better and I'm heading back to the Octopod" he said. "Very good Peso, we'll be waiting" Captain Barnacles Bear said. Then Dashi Dog saw something on the computer. "Captain you got to see this" she said. "There is a strange light coming this way". The captain called Peso to warn him about the light. "Peso you must hurry back to the Octopod. There is something heading our way" Barnacles said. "I'll be right over" Peso said. "Barnacles out" the captain said ending the call. "Captain the light is coming quickly" Dashi said. Peso swam as fast as he could but before he could get in the Octopod a big light came. Peso covered his eyes and when it was over he was gone.

Captain Barnacles tried to call Peso. "Octopod to Peso, come in Peso" he said. There was no answer. "He's too far away and he can't contact him" Dashi said. "Dashi sound the Octo-Alert" Barnacles ordered. Dashi pressed a button that had an octopus on it and the Octo-Alert sounded. "Octonauts to the HQ" the captain said. The Octonauts herd the Octo-Alert and went to the HQ. "Octonauts we lost contact with Peso and the strange light made him go away" the captain said. Tunip from the Vegimals fainted. "Dashi is there going to be another light coming this way?" Barnacles asked. Dashi looked on the computer. "Yes captain and it's coming in 2 hours" Dashi said. "I hope Peso will be ok" Kwazii Cat said. "Don't worry Kwazii. When the next one comes you and I will go into the light and we'll know where Peso is" Captain Barnacles said. The Octonauts wondered where Peso could be.

Peso woke up and noticed that he's lying on grass. "Where am I?" he asked.


	2. Meet the Teletubbies

Chapter 2-Meet the Teletubbies

Peso looked around and he didn't know where he was. "What's going on here?" he asked. He looked up at the sky and saw the sun. The sun giggled. "Flappity flippers! The sun is a baby?" Peso said. "The sun always is" a voice said. "Huh, who said that?" Peso asked. "I did" the voice said. "I'm the narrator". "Oh hello, my name is Peso" Peso said. "Where am I?" "You're in Telletubby Land" said the narrator. "Telletubby land?" Peso asked. "Yes, this is where the Teletubbies live" said the narrator. Peso looked around but he didn't see anything except flowers and rabbits. "What's a Teletubby?" he thought. "You'll see" the narrator said.

Just then Peso saw something. Not one but two. Something yellow and something red. "Are those Teletubbies?" Peso asked. "Yes Peso, they are" the narrator said. "The yellow one's name is Laa-Laa and the red one's name is Po". Peso walked up to them so that he could get a closer look. Laa-Laa and Po were playing with Laa-Laa's ball. Laa-Laa threw her ball really high. But before Po could catch it she tripped over a rock and hurt her knee. "Ow!" Po cried. "Po ok?" Laa-Laa asked. "Po not ok" Po said. Then she started to cry. "Oh no! Po is hurt. I've got to help her" Peso said and he ran towards Laa-Laa and Po. "Excuse me, is everything all right?" Peso asked. "No" Laa-Laa said. "Po scraped knee". "Does it hurt?" Peso asked touching Po's knee. "Po knee hurt" Po said. "Don't worry; I'll take care of it. My name is Peso, I'm a medic. I help any creature who is hurt or sick" Peso said. "I'll bandage your knee". Peso bandaged Po's leg fast. "Ooohhhh" Laa-Laa said. "Good as new" Peso said. "How does your knee feel?" "Po knee better" Po said. "Laa-Laa and Po invited Peso to play catch with them" the narrator said. "Peso play catch?" Laa-Laa asked. "Sure, I'd love to play catch with you" Peso said. Laa-Laa tossed her ball to Peso and he catched it. Peso tossed the ball to Po and she catched it.

Then Dipsy the green Teletubby and Tinky Winky the purple Teletubby came by. "Eh-oh Po, Eh-oh Laa-Laa" they said. "Eh-oh Dipsy, Eh-oh Tinky Winky" Laa-Laa and Po said. "Tinky Winky and Dipsy wondered who the penguin is" the narrator said. "Who's the penguin?" Dipsy and Tinky Winky asked. "Peso" Po said. "Nice to meet you" Peso said. "The Teletubbies wanted Peso to come to their house" narrator said. "Peso come to house" the Teletubbies said. "Sure you can show me your house" Peso said. Peso followed the Teletubbies to their house and went inside.

Back at the Octopod the Octonauts were waiting for the next light to come. "I hope Peso is all right" Kwazii said. "Me to but we'll be able to find him as soon as the light comes" Captain Barnacles said. Dashi looked on the computer to see how much time they got. "Captain now the light is coming in 45 minutes" she said. "When you tell us when the light is close Kwazii and I will go out" said the captain. Everyone was still worried about Peso. Where could he be?


	3. Peso gets a temper tantrum

Chapter 3-Peso gets a temper tantrum

Inside the Teletubbies house the Noo-Noo saw the Teletubbies and Peso come in. "Wow, this is a really nice house" Peso said. Then he noticed the Noo-Noo come towards him. "Flappity flippers! What's that?" Peso cried. "That's the Noo-Noo" the narrator said. Peso was confused. "It won't hurt you. It just cleans up messes" the narrator said. Peso was relived. "Thank goodness" he thought. "The Teletubbies wanted to show Peso how to make Tubby Custard" said the narrator. "Teletubbies show Peso how to make Tubby Custard" Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po said. They took Peso to the Tubby Custard machine. The Teletubbies told Peso what buttons to press and Peso made Tubby Custard perfectly. Then they all went to the table and Peso ate the Tubby Custard. But he didn't think it tasted very good so he spit it out. "That was disgusting! What was in that?!" Peso yelled. Then the Noo-Noo cleaned up the mess Peso made on the floor. "Thank you Noo-Noo" Peso said.

Back at the Octopod Dashi looked on the computer. "Captain the next light will be here in 5 minutes" she said. "Come on Kwazii. To the Launch Bey" Barnacles said. He and Kwazii went down to the Launch Bey and got into the Gup-A. "Tweak open the Octo-Hatch" said the captain. "Right away cap" Tweak Bunny said. She pulled a switch so the Octo-Hatch could open and the Gup went outside the Octopod. Captain Barnacles and Kwazii put on their helmets to breathe and went outside the Gup-A. They were just in time because the light was coming to them. "Here it is" Barnacles said. He and Kwazii covered their eyes and went the light faded they were gone.

Kwazii and the captain woke up and saw that they were lying on grass. "Where did this grass come from?" Kwazii asked. "Never mind that Kwazii. We have to find Peso" Barnacles said. Then they saw the Teletubbies house and wondered if Peso could be inside so they went to the house to check it out. Back inside Peso was grateful for the Noo-Noo to clean up the Tubby Custard he spit out. "The Teletubbies love the Noo-Noo very much" said the narrator. The Teletubbies hugged Noo-Noo together. "No wonder they love their pet" Peso thought. "And Teletubbies love each other very much" the narrator said. "Big hug!" Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po said. But before they could hug each other they wanted Peso to join the big hug. "A hug, ok" Peso said. He walked up to the Teletubbies and they all hugged each other. Just then Captain Barnacles and Kwazii went inside and saw Peso with the Teletubbies. "Whoa!" they both said. "Avast! Peso is being attacked by aliens!" Kwazii exclaimed. Peso saw Barnacles and Kwazii in surprised. "Captain! Kwazii!" Peso said. The Teletubbies stopped their big hug and Kwazii ran up to them. He was heading straight for Po so he could hit her. "Look out!" Peso said pushing Po out of the way. "You ok?" he asked. "Po fine" Po said. "Kwazii what are you doing?!" Peso yelled. "I'm saving you from these aliens" Kwazii said. "These are not aliens; these are my friends the Teletubbies!" Peso yelled. Kwazii was confused. "Can't you see Po is hurt? She scraped her knee and I bandaged it and I don't want her to get hurt again! I pushed her out of the way so you wouldn't hit her and get her knee worst or any other part of her body! Don't you see Kwazii?! A medic helps any creature who is hurt or sick!". Peso was so angry he couldn't get control of himself. "I can't believe you thought my patient was going to hurt me!" Peso yelled. "I was only trying to help" Kwazii said. "You call that help?! That's it; we're no longer friends anymore! Goodbye!" Peso screamed. He was so mad he ran out of the house.


	4. A relaxing song

Chapter 4-A relaxing song

"Peso wait!" Kwazii said. But Peso was already outside of the Teletubbies house. Kwazii was ashamed of himself. He couldn't believe Peso did this to him. He was so upset that he ran out of the house to. And the captain followed him. "Kwazii where are you going?" he asked. "Somewhere I can spend time alone. Please don't talk to me right now!" Kwazii said running away sad. Then the Teletubbies came outside. "Where's Peso?" they asked. "He's upset right now" Barnacles said. Kwazii was at a pond looking at his reflection. "Oh what have I done? If I haven't tried to hurt Po none of this would've happened" he said to himself. Kwazii's his eyes were filled with tears. And one dropped into the pond. "Kwazii are you ok?" asked the captain. "No captain. Peso and I aren't friends anymore" Kwazii said. "You should apologize to Peso about what you've done" Barnacles suggested. "Your right Captain, I'll go do that right now" said Kwazii. He stood up and saw Peso sitting on the grass. He walked up to him and Peso was still mad.

"What do you want?" Peso asked. "Peso listen" Kwazii began. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry". "That's not good enough" Peso said. "I know you were only trying to help Po but I didn't know that those creatures were your friends" Kwazii said. "You know now" Peso said. "Listen, for a long time you have been trying to hurt a lot of my patients". "Who did I try to hurt?" Kwazii asked. "The Oarfish, the Humpback Whale, the Vampire Squid, the Comb Jelly, the cookie cutter sharks, the baby sea snails, the whale shark! You tried to hurt them because you thought they were sea monsters" Peso said. 'Well not the sea snails" Kwazii said. "Oh that's right, but still you wanted to get them more hurt!" Peso yelled. "I did not!" Kwazii yelled back. "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!" "Did not!" "Did to!". They went on like that for a while. Then Kwazii and Peso herd something. It sounded like singing. "What's that sound?" asked Peso. "I don't know but it sounds peaceful" Kwazii. Captain Barnacles and the Teletubbies herd the singing to. "What lovely music" said the narrator. "Lovely music" Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po said. That singing actually came from the mythical Pokémon Meloetta. It says it can calm people down with its wonderful singing.

While listing to Meloetta's singing Kwazii and Peso calmed down. Then its singing stopped. "I feel much better" Peso said. "Me to. Sorry for trying to hurt your patients Peso" Kwazii said. "Sorry for yelling at you earlier. I accept your apology. Friends?" Peso said. "Friends" Kwazii said shaking Peso's flipper. Then Kwazii and Peso hugged each other. "It's good to see you to are friends again" said the captain. "Sure is. And Teletubbies sorry for the misunderstanding" said Kwazii. "The Teletubbies accept Kwazii's apology" the narrator said. "Teletubbies accept Kwazii's apology" Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa, and Po said. "How are we going to get home Captain?" Peso asked. The Octonauts didn't have a clue. Just then a big light came up to them. Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Kwazii covered their eyes and when the light faded they were gone. The Teletubbies wondered where they went but they went inside their house anyway.

When Kwazii, Peso, and Captain Barnacles woke up they were inside the Octopod again. "Ah, it's good to back in our ship again" Barnacles said. "And I hope we meet the Teletubbies again" Peso said. Then they thought an idea. They went down to the Launch Bay to ask Tweak to build a new invention.


End file.
